furcsonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Milander Invasion
| style="padding: 0pt; border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);"| |- style="vertical-align: middle; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(240, 240, 240);" | colspan="2" style="padding: 0pt; border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);"| |- style="vertical-align: middle; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(240, 240, 240);" | colspan="2" style="padding: 0pt; border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);"| |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; font-weight: normal; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(180, 197, 227);"|'Belligerents' |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(240, 240, 240);" | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-right: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);" width="50%"| Miland | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);" width="50%"| Windy Valley Freedom Fighters Southern Desert Rebellion |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; font-weight: normal; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(180, 197, 227);"|'Commanders' |- style="vertical-align: top; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(240, 240, 240);" | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-right: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| King Mylen II General Greye Galen General Witys Galen | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| Francis Gryphon Miles Milheim |- | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-right: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);" width="50%"|'Strength' | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| |- | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-right: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| 290,000 Infantry 1,000 Elite Clones 40,000 Cavalry 200 Cannon 1 Airship | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| 520,000+ Windy Valley Resistance Fighters 1,023 Desert Rebels |} The Second Milander Invasion saw the introduction of Magic used by Miland to the field of battle after the devastating defeat they suffered against Acorn in the first war. They Also introduced a good 1,000 Genetically perfected Clones,They were created 20 years prior to the Second War, but weren't advanced enough to fight in the first war. each with its own combat trait. Though they all shared a 98% Invunerability to Magic. The Clones would be able to reproduce, as a few Milander women were called for the unorthodox experiment. Alot of offsprings live among the common folk still to this day. Though one of the original clones managed to break the mental strain he was born with and The desert rebellion under Miles Milheim, or clone 626 put a stop to the Cloning Program once and for all in 2040, triggering the decline of Miland Power, though not defeated permanently, they had to give up key colonies like Windy Valley. After the fall of Windy Valley, General Witys Galen joined the Rebels and governed the Desert Cities after the war until his death in 2052.